fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Bastion of Light ( Paladin Archetype )
Description A Bastion of Light is a holy protector; born of an order housed within Tortuga's Temple of Dawn. A grand edifice to Sarenrae and her daughters. For Millennia before they arrived in the reach, worshipers of Astaire have debated about the nature of the her battlefield tactics. The Champion school believed Astaire was a mighty warrior in her own right, Banishing darkness with a greatsword in hand; and protecting the powerless by eliminating those that sought to bring them harm. The Bastion school however; believed she saved her home continent of Stormtide by being an incorrigible support to her armies. Healing the sick, leading the misguided to redemption, and reviving the dead with a gentle touch. Abilities Shelter the Light: Starting at 4th level, the Bastion of Light unlocks new ability to embolden their allies, using their bodies as a conduit for light. Starting at 4th level, the Bastion of Light can channel positive energy like a Cleric, using their Paladin level as their effective Cleric level for determining the number of channeling die. They may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1 + CHA ''This ability replaces Smite Evil ''A Friend in the Dark: Tasked with cradling the embers of life and light found in others; a Bastion of Light must expend two uses of lay on hands to use it on themselves, as they are encouraged to put the needs of other's above their own. A Bastion of Light may also spend two uses of lay on hands on an ally to apply a dormant lay on hands to an ally; with an unambiguous trigger such as “when they fall paralyzed” or “when they are about to fall unconscious from hit point damage,” . This also applies any applicable mercies for the Bastion's level when activated. When the named trigger occurs, the ally gains the benefits of the lay on hands and mercies without spending an action. This healing can prevent an ally from falling unconscious or dying. If the effect doesn’t trigger, it expires the next time the Paladin recovers uses of lay on hands. ''This ability alters lay on hands and mercy. At 12th Level and beyond, the Bastion of Light may select '''Juxtaposition as a new Mercy. '''''Juxtaposition: You create a dimensional link to an ally that has a dormant charge of your lay on hands applied to them. When the chosen ally is attacked or the subject to a harmful effect, The Bastion of Light can spend an immediate action to cause themselves and the allied creature to teleport and switch places.The bastion then becomes the target of the triggering attack. If you fail to teleport out of the area of an effect, that effect might still affect you. If the target creature cannot fit safely into the new space without squeezing, or you try to teleport the target into an occupied space or a space it could not normally stand within, the juxtaposition fails. Further, if the target would die outright from the triggering attack, the juxtaposition fails. Once this mercy is triggered, the other effects of the lay on hands are immediately expended and applied to the ally. This Mercy has no effect when self-applied. ''Gift of Life: ''At 20th level, the Bastion of light gains the ability to bring back allies from death. Once per day the Bastion of Light can, as a full round action, touch a dead creature and bring it back to life. This functions as resurrection, but it does not require a material component. (Per the Witch's grand hex, Life Giver) In addition, whenever he/she channels positive energy or uses lay on hands to heal; it heals the maximum possible amount. This ability replaces Holy Champion Category:Class